


1994年4月9日晚上的一秒钟

by NdebeleSmith



Category: 642thingstowriteabout
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 642-1
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1994年4月9日晚上的一秒钟

科林·克里维要按下他的快门。

科林·克里维从很小的时候就明白一件事，如果你要留住一秒钟，你就必须使用照相机。眼睛对准取景框，世界被装在小小的玻璃片后，玻璃片上印刷的十字线规划好这个世界，你把你要记住的那一秒种放在镜头中间，小心地、快速地按下快门。

嗒的一声，这一秒种就被记录下来——这是科林迄今为止唯一找到的、记住一秒钟的方式。一秒钟，如此短暂，转瞬即逝，这种易逝性让科林着迷。 **一秒钟，又一秒钟，就像从时间的碎石堆里捡起一小块，又捡起一小块，把它装进口袋，放到抽屉里，科林热爱这种搜集游戏。**

现在他举着相机，环顾公共休息室四周，他的镜头里首先闪过大幅大幅的格兰芬多旗帜，猩红色的底上绣着金色的狮子，接下来他看到高高的、用滋滋蜂蜜糖堆起来的奖杯台，魁地奇奖杯被放在最高处，它闪闪发光。奥利弗·伍德喝多了火焰威士忌，他看起来要哭了，他被凯蒂·贝尔和安吉丽娜·约翰逊等一堆六年级七年级的人围着，科林偷偷靠近，听到伍德在说「我马上就要离开学校了」之类的话，安吉丽娜说「我们会经常给你写信的」，凯蒂则在说「安吉丽娜会继承你的夙愿，让我们训在球场上训练到死为止的」。

他转了个身，他的镜头里出现了罗恩·韦斯莱，他和赫敏·格兰杰正在吵架，他的老鼠在口袋里哆嗦，格兰杰的猫正竖着尾巴喵呜喵呜叫。「臭猫。」他听到罗恩说，「臭猫。」

随即，金妮·韦斯莱走进镜头里，她朝科林越走越近，镜头逐渐被她的火红头发和小小的雀斑所占领，接着她又离开，镜头里重新出现了嘈杂的公共休息室。

科林再次移动他的镜头，他想找到找球手哈利·波特，他从弗雷德和乔治身边走过，他们正咕嘟咕嘟喝着黄油啤酒，和李·乔丹一起模仿着斯莱特林守门员马库斯的笨拙动作。他走过三年级的女生们，拉文德和帕瓦蒂正在给一群女生们轮流算命。他跌跌撞撞走过壁炉，走到胖夫人画像门口，这时候门突然地开了，哈利·波特举着两大盘蛋糕，像杂技演员一样晃晃悠悠地走了进来，他身后跟着一个怪可笑的家养小精灵，手里同样举着满满当当的食物。「哈利·波特为格兰芬多赢得了魁地奇杯——哦！」小精灵尖叫着，「多比知道哈利·波特一定可以，他是那么敏捷，那么出色——」

紧接着，公共休息室爆发出一阵欢呼声。哈利手里的蛋糕被人们拿开，伍德跌跌撞撞地从沙发上站起来，他扑向了哈利，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，弗雷德、乔治、安吉丽娜、凯蒂、艾丽娅都走了过来，他们和哈利围成了一个圈，一起簇拥着中间摇摇晃晃的伍德。弗雷德突然跳起来，他拿过一瓶黄油啤酒，使劲摇晃，接着他拧开盖子，泡沫飞射向伍德。

弗雷德大声喊道：「致奥利弗·伍德，最出色的——」

乔治补充：「最魔鬼的——」

安吉丽娜和艾丽娅喊道：「格兰芬多队长！」

啤酒泡沫要满满当当溅落在伍德脸上的一瞬间，科林知道这一秒种来了。所有的笑声、说话声都漂浮起来，围绕着科林打转转。镜头的小玻璃中，弗雷德在怪笑，乔治在挥拳，安吉丽娜和凯蒂捂着肚子笑，哈利咧着嘴，在这些人之后，纳威在捧着蟾蜍崇敬地看着他们，罗恩在和赫敏说“我也会加入魁地奇队的”，金妮和迪安和西莫站在一起，讨论喝黄油啤酒太多会让肚子胀，科林的弟弟丹尼斯在喊「哥！快拍下来」，而那个小精灵蹦上了滋滋蜂蜜糖的台子，尖叫着「多比好感动」。

科林按下了快门。**这一秒种所有的人都留在了镜头里，这是喧闹的、饱满的几乎要满溢出来的一秒，这是充满活力气息的、带有斑斓色彩的一秒。一种超乎科林十二岁理解能力的惆怅情绪在他身体里翻腾起来。**属于奥利弗·伍德的、对他而言最快乐的学生时期的一秒被科林的相机记录下来了，这一秒里所有人都在快乐，但这一秒永远无法重现、无法复制，它会永远变成一张照片——所有快乐的时刻，能变成一张照片已经相当不容易。想到这里，科林感觉鼻头酸酸的。

第二天，科林用显影药水洗好了这张照片。奥利弗·伍德过来问他可不可以看看他拍的照片，科林把照片递给了他，伍德看着照片很久，说：「你拍的很好，你很喜欢拍照吗？」

科林点了点头。不知道为什么，科林突然产生和学长对话的欲望，以往他都不敢和四年级以上的人说话的，他说： **「我喜欢记录别人的一秒钟，每次拍这样的照片时，我总是感动得很想哭。」**

奥利弗·伍德相当认真地思考了一会儿，说：「你说的真好。」




四年后的一天，奥利弗·伍德又一次看到了科林·克里维，科林的身体在他面前倒下的那一秒种，伍德想起了科林说「我喜欢记录别人的一秒钟」的那一秒种。纳威在科林身边跪下来，但伍德对他说：「我一个人搬得动他。」

**接着，他像个消防队员似的，把科林扛在肩膀上，走进了礼堂。**

END


End file.
